A red light on the freeway
by alwaysandforeveryou1
Summary: You have around 5 minutes to get up and leave or you're not going to like what happens when I get you a 2nd time… P.S. tell anyone and you'll regret it, that's what i woke up to find, a letter that held my red light, so i ran and ran faster than ever i thought possible and reached my safety but can i tell them the truth? will they protect me? will they be angry at me?
1. The incident

A red light on the freeway

_**(I Own Nothing)**_

I began to run as fast as I could, I just wanted to be safe again and the moment his lips met mine I knew I wasn't,

"Clare!" I heard Asher yell and I heard fast and heavy footsteps approaching me quickly, I try to run faster but the burning in my throat and the shakiness in my legs said otherwise I felt a hand come in contact with my shoulder and pull me back, hard, I almost fell to the ground, but caught myself, I then looked In his eyes and regretted it instantly, I saw lust, darkness, and point blank evil, something I have never seen in a pair of eyes before.

"At least let me drive you home" he panted out trying to regain his breath, what was I supposed to do? He could easily over power me, without waiting for my answer he just dragged me into the passenger seat of his car, I felt unsafe and insecure, I just wanted Eli, or Darcy, but there not here and I'm left with a man I idolize only minutes ago and a nagging feeling that this… was going to get a whole lot worse before it got better.

As I told him the directions to my house he just drove looking straight ahead, with a smug smile on his face one I would gladly let Ally or Eli punch off his face for me. He then turned the opposite way I told him to and parked in some abandon street or alleyway then locked the doors leaning closer to me

"You know, this is how you're going to go up the latter in journalism" he said while trying to undo his belt, he took off his belt and his pant came off right behind them his smirk only grew and I felt the need to throw up, he starts undressing me but not without a fight after about 10 agenizing seconds of this he got feed up and grabbed his belt that had taking a spot on the car floor boards doubled it up and smacked me in the face with it over and over again I scream out in pain and the iron taste of blood appears in my mouth

"See what I had to do Clare? See what you made me do?" he screamed into my bloody face then threw his belt back onto the floor, resuming in trying to take off my clothing, I was just about to give up when I thought of Eli, Beautiful, Amazing, and Perfect Eli, his love gave me the will, the strength to fight again as I started to thrash around he began to get frustrated and pulled his fist back punching, with all his might, I could have sworn I felt my cheek bone smash when his fist came into contact with it, I screamed once again even louder though this time hoping and praying someone on the street would hear me and come to my rescue but that didn't happen and I should have known better that only happens in the movies, the happily ever after's, the hero's in the moments you need them the most, and this definitely isn't a movie this is the cold hard realty punching me in the face right beside Asher, he then brought back his fist again and this time as his fist came into contact with my face, darkness overcame my world

When I finally came to and the world around me came into focus I found myself in an alley with a note beside my head I groaned as I turned my head and raised my hand to read it

_You have around 5 minutes to get up and leave or you're not going to like what happens when I get you a 2__nd__ time-Asher… P.S. tell anyone and you'll regret it _

I didn't know how long it had been before I'd awaken and found the note in scribbled hand writing so ignoring the pain I stood up and ran in the direction I was facing not letting my brain do the thinking I just was running and let me see where my feet take me, well where my feel lead me was to the Goldsworthy home, I wasn't sure what time it was and I didn't want to wake someone up but this was close to the alley and it was like a 20 minute walk from here to my house and honestly, just standing here I'm about to fall down to my knees so I do the only reasonable thing, I bang franticly on their front door hoping that if they are asleep they'll wake up before the neighbors

"Clare?" a half asleep Cece Goldsworthy answered the door

"I'm so sorry" I whimpered Cece brought me inside of the house and flipped the lights on

"Clare what happened?" she gasped at the sight of my beat up face

"Bullfrog!" Cece yelled up the stairs to her husband she waited a moment then tried again

"Bullfrog! Get down here please" she yelled frantic Bullfrog must have heard the fear in his wife's voice he to gasps at the sight of me

"What happened sweetie?" Bullfrog asked looking me over to see if he could find any more damage

"Is Eli in his room?" I asked shaking

"No sweetie he's spending the night at Adam's tonight

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up" I whispered as silent tears fell down my face

"Clarabelle what happened?" Bullfrog asked

_Tell anyone and you'll regret it, _Asher's words rang threw my head

"I fell" I whispered the first lie that popped into my head without seeing the damage first of course it was the oldest one in the book


	2. The truth is out

A Red Light On The Freeway

Chapter 2

_**(I Own Nothing)**_

"You fell?" Bullfrog's voice echoed mine; I snuck a glance at him and could tell he wasn't buying this

"I just need Eli" my voice was weak and broke many time in that small sentence

"I'll call him, and then go pick him and Adam up" Cece volunteered, already knowing the minute the boys heard something was wrong with me they would both want to be here

"Thanks" I said still crying

"Clarabelle, Please" Bullfrog begged

"Tell me what happened" he finished off, and in that moment I took a second to look around Bullfrogs statement was right if I said anything right now he would be the only one to hear it, I figured by Cece disappearing act, she had made good on her promise and snuck out to get the boys

"Maybe we should call your parents" Bullfrog said not knowing what else to do

"No please don't" I said begging him to stay with me.

"Tell me who did this to you, please?" his normally joking attitude was being replaced by concern and sorrow, I took a deep breath

"Asher Shostak" I whispered, and silence took over the house, Bullfrog said nothing, he sat their pale faced and statue still.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked shocked after 5 minutes

"Your boss?" he said after a short pause, and I just nodded

"But, But" he tried but then stopped all together, he just got up and walked toward the door

"I'm going to kill him!" he yelled startling me at first

"Please, don't leave, he said he'd come back, and I'm scared" I said standing up and breaking down, I heard Bullfrogs footsteps approaching me and felt him wrap his arms tight around me

"Clarabelle, I promise I won't let him get close to you ever again" he said comforting me as I dug my head into his chest, we stood there for only god knows how long, but that is how Cece Adam and Eli found us

"Hey, did she tell you anything" Cece asked worried for my well being

"Yeah" Bullfrog answered his voice distant, he was still holding onto me tightly rocking side to side gently

"Blue eyes" Eli said his hand rested on my arm and I released myself from Bullfrog's arms into his

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed into his chest

"It's not your fault baby, you have nothing to be sorry for" he said as he sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap

"Who was it?" Adam spoke for the 1st time as he sat down next to me and Eli. I ducked my head to hide in Eli's neck as Bullfrog took a deep breath

"Um Asher Shostak" he voice was almost as unstable as mine

"What?!" Cece and Adam's voice screamed in shock but not Eli's, I slowly pick my head up and look into Eli's eye

"Why didn't you yell?" I asked

"Because I didn't want to scare you" he said calmly

"Thank you" I whispered, his face contorted with confusion

"For what?"

"For being my reason to fight, for helping me find strength, when I gave up, for being my rock, for staying calm, god Eli, your perfect" I said crying again

"Clare, Did Asher rape you?" Adams voice rung through again and I panicked

"I don't know, he knocked me out when I kept fighting him from taking my clothes off, I woke up in the ally with the note" I said sobbing again

"What note?" Eli asked still calm I slowly reached into my pocket and grabbed the crumbled up piece of paper and handed it to him

"Blue eyes, this is proof in his handwriting threatening you, it's basically a confession. If I promise to stand by you the whole time do you think we could call the police and tell them what happened?" I shook my head violently

"Hey, Hey, Honey this is keeping him away from you forever, he will get arrested and never be able to come near you, we won't leave you we promise, don't we guys" he asked and everyone nodded their heads agreeing with Eli

"Okay" I said my voice breaking and I once again hid my face into Eli's neck

"Dad will you call it in please, and mom you might want to call her mom and Glen" Eli directed them while he held me tighter I finally look down at my clothing and realized that my shirt is ripped and my pants are covered in blood and dirt

"Hello this is Hale Goldsworthy and I would like to report a rape" I heard Bullfrogs voice

"Hale?" I heard Adam laugh at Bullfrogs real name I tuned everyone out from that point on all I was aware of were Eli's hands rubbing circles on my back softly in a calming manor, but I was soon pulled out of that by a frantic knock on the Goldsworthy's front door, I tried to cuddle into Eli even more but found it impossible to get any closer.

"Clare" I heard my mother's voice as she rushed into the home I turned to for refuge. Following her was a worried looking Glen and a pissed off looking Jake

"Oh baby, are you okay?" she asked dropping to her knees in front of Eli and I, I picked my head up from Eli's shoulder blade and looked at my mom's tear stained face. And I just nodded

"I'm sorry you all had to come here" I said sobbing again, my mom looked in Eli's direction hoping he would tell her what to do

"She been apologizing for things that aren't her fault" he replied his voice still calm. My mom looked at me as she reached up and wiped away

"Clare is there anything I can go and get you?" Glen asked, he looked scared

"Glen I'm not scared of all guys you don't have to worry" I said trying to sound as reassuring as possible. He smiled at me and came to sit down next to my mom on the floor.

"Don't you worry we will protect you from this creep Clare, I promise" Glen said taking over the reassuring thing I was trying to do only moments before

"You are Damn right she will be protected because that guy is going to regret the day he was born" Jake spoke for the 1st time, my 1st impression on his emotions were correct as his voice came out rough and angry

"Jake, we just have to let the cops do their job, he will get what's coming to him" Adam tried to smooth out Jakes anger so he wouldn't scare me.

"Are you kidding, you're her best friend, how are you not pissed?" Jake asked instead of his anger dying down it increased

"Of course I'm mad, but I can't show it right now because Clare needs me more, the same thing that Eli is doing" his hissed and Jake finally got the hint, and sat next to Adam taking a deep breath

"Sorry Clare" Jake addressed me

"Its okay" I mumbled I saw Bullfrog enter the room and wrap his arms around Cece watching softly smiling at me, or Eli and I. I'm not 100 percent sure, I settled back into Eli's arms and closed my eyes I heard another knock at the front door and Bullfrog disappeared only before returning about a minute later with two police officers, this was going to be a long painful night.


End file.
